Hilda Berg
Hilda Berg is an anti-heroine from the 2017 shoot 'em up video game Cuphead. Despite being a boss, she's not evil, she is just trying to protect her soul from The Devil. Description Appearance Hilda Berg is a humanoid, pink-skinned, female blimp/zeppelin hybrid. She wears a red shirt with the sleeves and bottom having darker shades, red flats of the same color of her skirt, and golden bracelets. There is always a weather vane on the top of her head, but it is often confused for being removable (due to the fact that her Game Over screen in Phase 1 cuts it off). She also has dark brown hair which is very similar to the finger wave hairstyle of Betty Boop, having the same short curls. She is the only female boss that does not wear lipstick. Once inflated, her dress becomes her blimp-body and a propeller is seen on her back. She propels herself, and stays aloft using a single wheel with which she pedals herself in a manner common to pre-modern concepts of flying. Personality Hilda Berg is unkind when it comes to pestering her enemies, as she likes to tease Cuphead and Mugman on how far they'll get to actually beat her and will even call them a wimp, as seen in her death message on the first phase. She can be a bit of a temperamental lunatic, partially because she looks to be completely insane in her final form, with her glowing eyes and psychotic laugh, but also because she takes the form of a crescent moon. Snoring noises can be heard in the overworld prior to starting the fight, implying that she is nocturnal (or often falls asleep) and only wakes up during the day whenever disturbed. She is known to speak in rhymes, as evidenced in all of her Game Over messages. Battle At the beginning of her battle, Hilda will transform from a humanoid into a zeppelin. She will then begin traveling up and down, while occasionally laughing in a similar manner to a witch; these laughs act as projectiles, and thus are hazardous to the brothers. Throughout the whole battle until the final phase, Hilda will call forth small zeppelin-shaped minions which will fire onto the brothers; some of the bullets are parryable. After taking a certain amount of damage, Hilda will transform into her Taurus form. During this phase, her only attack is lunging at the player with her bull horns. After taking more damage, she will revert back to her zeppelin form and resume attacking in the same pattern prior to transforming into Taurus, albeit with the additional attack of casting homing tornadoes at the brothers. After a while, depending on what difficulty her battle is set on, she will transform into either her Gemini form (Simple), or her Sagittarius form (Regular and Expert). In her Gemini form, two identical twins will summon a spinning orb that will fire projectiles in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise path, which the brother must circumnavigate in order to avoid getting hit. In her Sagittarius form, a centaur will fire an arrow with three homing stars that will follow the brothers for a period of time before trailing off. Once she has taken enough damage, Hilda will once again revert back to her zeppelin form and repeat the same attack pattern for a third time. Towards the end of the battle, Hilda Berg will transform for a final time into a crescent moon, where she will release UFOs that will fire lasers on the brothers if they travel under them. Once she has taken enough damage, Hilda Berg will finally be knocked out, and afterwards sign her respective soul contract. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Magic Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Humanoid Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:False Antagonist Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Possessed Object Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mutated Category:Cartoon Heroes